


It's The Most Wonderful (Hyungwonho) Time Of The Year

by Pick_Your_Poison



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Friends to Lovers, From Zero, HyungWonho - Freeform, It's the thought that counts, M/M, Presents, Secret Santa, and late to post, but still, side showki - Freeform, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pick_Your_Poison/pseuds/Pick_Your_Poison
Summary: Hoseok got his crush for secret Santa and made it special with a loving gesture...
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	It's The Most Wonderful (Hyungwonho) Time Of The Year

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short and late to post, sorry! This was supposed to go up BEFORE Christmas but it's the thought that counts right? lol

Hoseok tugged at the neck of his ‘ugly’ Christmas sweater awkwardly as the volume in the front room increased greatly, “Everyone’s having fun” Hyunwoo said from somewhere behind him followed by a clattering of bowls and Kihyun’s harsh tongue. “Out!” he snapped shoving at the two much stronger men angrily, “If you don’t get out my way, no one’s eating!” he hissed with a final push Hoseok stumbled through into the front room.

Everyone was sitting around the fireplace chatting animatedly, Changkyun and Jooheon seemed to be re-enacting some kind of movie scene for Minhyuk and Hyungwon who ooh-ed and ahh-ed in all the right places whilst silently rolling their eyes at each other. “Ohhh Hyunwoo how long for presents?!” Changkyun barked with Jooheon still balancing awkwardly on his back, “I don’t know I’m not your dad” he guffawed happily as he dropped down onto the sofa, “Ten minutes max!” Kihyun screamed from the kitchen. Changkyun grinned seemingly satisfied with this answer, “Which ones mine?” he grinned as he began prodding and poking at the multitude of wrapped presents under the Christmas tree.

“Don’t you have to wait! You’ll ruin the surprise!” Minhyuk whined batting the youngers hand away as they begun bickering like siblings. Hoseok can’t remember whose idea it was to do a secret Santa this year, but he was ecstatic when he got Hyungwon, his best friend and long-term crush that he had yet to confess too. He had been so confident until today came and a sudden rush of fear and doubt consumed him, it was torturous wondering whether or not he’d like the gift as he zoned out staring at the carefully packaged blue and silver box under the tree.

“You still with us?” Hyungwon sniggered, elbowing Hoseok gently in the ribs, “Ah yeah” he beamed attempting to ignore the sudden fluttering in his heart as Hyungwon grinned at him. “What’s the matter?” Hyungwon asked, his tone more genuine with time as Hoseok sighed leaning onto his shoulder sweetly, he felt the youngers fingertips brush through his hair calming his nerves. “I didn’t sleep well” he hummed his voice barely audible over the others, _because I was thinking about you_ he added internally. “Hmmh” Hyungwon said nodding understandingly as Hoseok sat upright stretching lazily, “Must be about time for presents” he said clearing his throat as Kihyun entered grinning broadly.

“Ok go!” Kihyun giggled shrilly, watching as the younger ones and Minhyuk scrambled towards the tree, clawing at the boxes wrapped in array of different colours beneath them. Curls of ribbons and shards of shiny red and gold paper littered the floor in an instant, Minhyuk threw his arms around Jooheon’s neck sobbing with a DVD clutched to his chest and Changkyun was sat beside them grinning into his lap at a new pair of headphones, a beautiful vibrant purple, his favourite colour.

Hyunwoo held out a large black jumper with a large number 7 printed on the back, he grinned down at Kihyun who was holding up the exact same jumper a size smaller, they exchanged an embarrassed look before Kihyun fell into Hyunwoo’s arms… Hoseok averted his attention quickly to give them some privacy, a little too quickly causing his head to spin. The feeling of Hyungwon’s arm against his brought his hurtling back to the ground as his eyes pinged open once more. “You ok?” Hyungwon asked and Hoseok slapped a hand against his reddening cheeks, “Just… mum and dad” he giggled nodding in the direction of Hyunwoo and Kihyun who were still tangled in a tight embrace. “Ah… yeah they do that a lot now” Hyungwon giggled, smacking a small blue box into Hoseok’s thigh. “Surprise I’m your secret Santa” he beamed as Hoseok gently took the box, eyeing it cautiously.

“Well… I’m also yours” He admitted, thankful that he was already blushing as he produced a small silver box from his pocket and thrusted it into the others hands. “Oh!” Hyungwon exclaimed, cheeks blossoming pink as he softly run his fingers over the paper, Hoseok sat entranced by his movements as he began to unwrap it meticulously. He run his fingers over the smooth black velvet box before popping the lid, Hoseok’s insides twisted uncomfortable and his heart began to beat excessively, threatening to burst out of his chest at any moment.

“Wow” Hyungwon breathed, his voice barely a whisper as his fingers fiddled with the necklace absentmindedly. “D-d-do you like it?” Hoseok asked, swallowing hard as he gripped the present in his hands tightly, Hyungwon nodded slowly, as if he were half-asleep. “From zero” he read aloud, grinning up at Hoseok with watery eyes. “From zero” Hoseok responded, smiling shakily.

Hyungwon had been his rock throughout the years, standing beside him through thick and thin and Hoseok was always the first to jump to Hyungwon’s side when he needed help. No matter what mistakes they made, no matter how badly they hurt one another they had an agreement, to always talk it out and to start again from zero. He couldn’t pinpoint when it had become their ‘thing’, it just had. Whenever he locked himself away, crying in bed Hyungwon would always let himself in with his key and hold him, and when all was said and done they’d agree to start ‘from zero’ tomorrow.

He isn’t sure when ‘from zero’ became his code for I love you, probably somewhere between that time Hyungwon punched a creep in the face at the bar and when he had carried a drunk Kihyun home on his back. “From Zero” Hyungwon repeated, smiling brightly, his face unguarded in the way he usually only allows himself to be with Hoseok. “Yeah…” he smiled, distracting himself by opening the box sitting his lap, inside was a black t-shirt with ‘from zero’ embroidered on the front.

“Great minds think alike” Hoseok laughed, letting his fingers run across the soft fabric. Hyungwon’s hand slinked around his bicep causing him to tense involuntarily. “I love your laugh” Hyungwon sighed leaning into his shoulder blissfully, it happened in a heartbeat, if you blinked or coughed you would have missed it completely. Hoseok’s brain switched off for just a moment, just a second too long as he blurted out “I love you”, before he had even realised what he had said Hyungwon had shifted planting a soft kiss on his cheek, “I love you too you idiot” He grinned.


End file.
